


Never Better Left Unsaid

by heyitsrah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Headcanon, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsrah/pseuds/heyitsrah
Summary: Post-episode 9/during episode 10. Just my headcanon of what could happen (implied by the preview I guess). 
Yuri has something on his mind, and he hasn't quite told Victor everything yet. He doesn't want to lose him at all, even if he does retire after this season, and he didn't exactly clarify that to Victor.As usual, Yuri is anxious and unsure, and the only way he'll never know is to confess what's been on his mind lately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a really sucky knowledge of skating (AKA none at all, only what I see/hear in the anime.)   
> This is just my personal headcanon, as I stated in the summary.  
> May not necessarily happen, but I think it's safe to assume we all want it to ;)  
> I was just feeling this story and needed to get it out.   
> Not looking for critique; just wanted to put it out there.
> 
> Please see end for more notes.

The journey back to Hasetsu was uneventful, but both Yuri and Victor spoke a lot in the cab home.  
Mostly Yuri asked Victor questions about Makkachin, to which Victor told him with great relief that Makkachin had eventually just vomited up the plastic from the steamed buns, and therefore, the obstruction was cleared.  
Makkachin looked the picture of health now, as he sat very still and well-mannered in the cab next to Yuri who was occupying the middle back seat.   
The brown poodle wagged his tail excitedly and watched the passing cars.  
Victor snaked an arm around Yuri, who blushed crimson.  
“Anyway, Makkachin is healthy and safe now. So what happened on the ice?” Victor asked quietly. “I saw the livestream.”  
“Oh. Um…” Yuri couldn’t find the words to answer honestly without sounding pathetic or needy.  
“Were you missing me?” Victor asked.  
“No. Well, yeah, but…”  
Yuri broke off and looked at his coach, who was gazing at him intently.  
“I was worried about you.” Yuri said. “And Makkachin, of course.”  
Victor opened his mouth to speak, but the taxi driver had already started talking; “Here we are.”   
“Thank you.” Yuri fumbled in his pocket, ready to pay the driver, but Victor beat him to it.  
He thanked the driver and helped Yuri take his case and backpack out of the car.  
Makkachin sprang out of the door and waited on the sidewalk, his tail wagging frantically at the sight of home.

Once inside, Yuri and Victor crept quietly, so as not to wake anyone.  
They discarded the luggage and Yuri took out his washbag, heading towards the bathroom to shower quickly and brush his teeth.  
As he padded into his bedroom, still damp and in just his towel, he realised just how tired he was, and flopped down on his bed.  
He was about to drift off when he heard a quiet knock on the door.  
“Yuri, it’s me.” Victor spoke softly, “May I come in?”  
Yuri propped himself up on his arms and yawned. “Yeah, sure.”  
Victor crept in.  
“Could I sleep with you tonight?” He asked outright.  
Yuri blinked and stared at him in surprise.  
Victor hadn’t noticed that Yuri was just in a towel until now, and did a double take.  
“Are you wearing anything underneath that towel?” He asked slowly.  
Yuri cleared his throat awkwardly. “No. I…”  
“Oh, sorry. Well, I’ve seen you naked before!”  
“Victor!”  
Victor just chuckled. “It’s okay, I know you want your peace; you’re very tired. Goodnight Yuri.” He turned to leave, but Yuri called him back.  
“Don’t go. I…I didn’t say no.” He stammered. “Just let me put some underwear on?”  
Victor smiled at him, turning around so that he was facing away from Yuri whilst he slipped his boxer briefs on.  
“Okay, I’m done.” He declared.  
“Shame.” Victor gave a small smile as he turned back around again and joined Yuri on the bed. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen all of you.”  
“Yeah, well. That’s probably a good thing. I’m not exactly confident about my body, you know that.”  
“Oh? I find you very pleasing. If you know what I mean.”  
Yuri’s cheeks flamed and he could feel the heat on his skin as he lifted the covers and shifted over so that Victor could join him.   
He swallowed hard.  
“Not entirely…”  
“Well I’d say it’s an eyeful, but let’s just say I’m glad I have two eyes, because…”  
“Oh my god!” Yuri cut him off and hid his face in his hands as Victor’s shoulders trembled with silent laughter.  
“I’m sorry. I went a bit too far didn’t I?” Victor bit his lip to suppress any more laughter.  
“Just a little.” Yuri agreed. “I can’t believe you actually checked it out!”  
“It was hard not to.” Victor replied with a grin. “Anyway, enough of your anatomy.”  
“Please!” Yuri agreed, embarrassed.  
Victor’s face turned serious and somewhat sad; “I missed you.” He confessed. “Not just because I wanted to see your performance, but because I actually missed you. I know it was only just under 48 hours, but it was unbearable. I so wanted to be with you.”  
Yuri’s eyes widened. “Really?” He asked, barely above a whisper.  
“Really.” Victor pressed his forehead against Yuri’s.   
He looked as though he was going to say something else, but then he stopped.  
It was a few moments before anyone spoke.  
“Could you, um…” Yuri trailed off as Victor wrapped his arms around him, seeming to have read his mind.  
Yuri’s arms returned the hug, and the two men fell asleep like that, not waking until late in the morning.

 

A few days later, Yuri and Victor landed in Barcelona after a long flight.  
Victor had insisted that he push the luggage cart from baggage claim so that Yuri ‘didn’t injure himself before competition’.   
As they stepped out into the deceptive sunshine, they both shivered, zipping their jackets up a little more.  
“I thought Spain was supposed to be warm?” Yuri frowned.  
“It is December.” Victor laughed, “You should come here in the summer. It’s lovely. I’ll bring you someday.”  
Yuri smiled. “In the off-season?”  
“That’s when it’s the warmest.”   
“But…”  
Suddenly, they were swarmed by reporters and photographers who were waiting to pounce outside the airport.  
Cameras flashed from every angle, and reporters shouted their questions at the pair.  
Yuri was still getting used to this, so was left looking bemused, but Victor looked mildly irritated.  
He was polite to everyone though, and asked for some space since both he and Yuri were tired.  
One reporter ignored his request and asked Victor if he was returning to skating next season.  
Yuri swallowed hard, looking away.  
Victor removed his sunglasses and without missing a beat, he finally answered; “No. I’ve chosen to coach Yuri Katsuki indefinitely. Consider this my official retirement announcement. Thank you.”  
He gently guided a very shocked-looking Yuri by the small of his back to their car, where their driver stood waiting with their names on a sign.  
The paparazzi were going crazy, but Victor said no more as he and Yuri climbed into the car and the driver drove them to the hotel.  
Yuri was lost for words for a few minutes, but he finally found his voice;  
“Do you have any idea what you just did?” He spluttered.  
“Of course.” Victor nodded, “I should have done that months ago.”  
“But…”  
“I’ve made my choice, Yuri.” Victor smiled fondly at him, “I choose you. I thought I told you that day in the airport arrivals? It’s always you.”  
Yuri was lost for words, and his eyes misted with tears as he rested his head on Victor’s shoulder.  
He felt Victor kiss him on top of his head, and closed his eyes, smiling to himself.

 

________________________________________________

 

Despite their hotel room having two Queen Size beds, one was not used.  
Yuri and Victor had gotten so used to sleeping together now, that it just felt natural.  
It wasn’t sexual; they just wanted to be beside each other all the time and cuddle up together.  
One morning, Victor woke early and nudged Yuri awake.  
“Hmm?” Yuri looked at his coach questioningly.  
Victor jerked his head towards the balcony doors. “Come and look.”  
“Victor, it’s not even 7am.” Yuri groaned, but Victor didn’t take no for an answer.  
Ever the goofball, he started tickling Yuri until he was gasping for air.  
“Alright, alright! I’m awake!” Yuri laughed, following Victor out of the bed and towards the balcony. “What am I looking at?”  
“The sunrise.” Victor said, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s middle. “It’s rising over that Cathedral over there.” He pointed in the direction of the rising sun, illuminating Barcelona.  
Yuri couldn’t see much without his glasses, so Victor slid them onto his eyes for him.   
“Wow! It’s beautiful.”  
“Mmm.” Victor agreed, but he wasn’t looking at the sunrise now, he was gazing at the Japanese skater, who didn’t actually notice until he turned around and looked up slightly.  
“We should get ready for breakfast.” Yuri said, blushing, “We booked the rink for this morning, right? Practice?”  
“And then we go sightseeing?” Victor asked. “I’d like to see that Cathedral up close.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“It’s a date then.”   
At this, Yuri turned even pinker. “Right.” He swallowed. “Do you want to shower first?”  
“No, you can go first.” Victor said, “I have something to do.”  
“Oh, if you’re sure…Thanks.” Yuri smiled gratefully.  
He grabbed his clean sweats, t-shirt and jacket out of the suite’s closet and headed into the bathroom.

 

Three hours later, Yuri arrived at the rink with Victor, and spotted…  
“Phichit!”   
“Hey Yuri! Long time no see!”   
Yuri’s friend hurried over to greet him. “How are you?” He asked.  
“Can’t complain, how about you?”  
“I’m good thanks. Uh, listen…I really am sorry about that photo a few months back…Was Victor mad?” Phichit asked, lowering his voice.  
“No, he actually found it funny.” Yuri rolled his eyes, his grin betraying him.  
Phichit laughed. “He likes you. Like…Like-likes you.”  
Yuri once again turned red.  
“And I’m guessing the feeling is mutual?” Phichit pressed.  
“Um…”  
“Ah, Yuri! I’ve just been speaking to Celestino, sorry to keep you waiting. Hi Phichit!” Victor greeted.  
“Hey Victor. How’re things? I heard you really quit skating.” Phichit blurted out.  
Yuri expected Victor to look taken aback or upset, but he just chuckled. “That’s right! News travels fast. I’ve decided to stay with Yuri.”  
“Can’t handle the heat, huh Victor?” Phichit laughed, “Your own student might end up being better than you!” He winked, and Victor laughed.   
“I have no doubt.” He answered.  
Yuri excused himself and headed out onto the ice to practice.  
Victor had given him the all clear to attempt a quadruple flip, so he was working on it.  
He’d been making real progress in the rink back home, and was growing more and more confident.  
However, as he was warming up, an awful thought struck him; this might actually be his last season before he retired.  
Then what?  
Victor had promised to be his coach up until he retired, but the real question now was: when would Yuri retire?  
Would Victor just leave and go back to Russia, and he’d never hear from him again?  
Yuri tried to push the thoughts out of his mind, but couldn’t do so.  
He messed up and flubbed most of his jumps.  
Victor frowned from the rinkside.  
What was bothering Yuri?  
Phichit was also working through his own program by now, and only when Yuri had fallen once again, almost colliding with him, did Victor call for time-out.  
“Yuri, come here.” He called.  
Yuri headed over to the wall and awaited the ear-bashing he was expecting, but it never came.  
“What are you thinking?” Victor asked quietly, as even Celestino glanced over, looking worried about his former student.  
“N-Nothing.” Yuri looked away. “Sorry Victor, I’ll try harder.”  
He took a deep breath in, and turned to head back out onto the ice again, but Victor grabbed his arm and looked at him searchingly.   
Yuri looked back, melting under the gaze of his coach’s ice blue eyes.  
“I think it’s time to leave now.” Victor decided firmly. “We have the rink booked tomorrow too, we can try again. Come.”  
Yuri was about to protest, but sighed and headed out of the rink, removing his skates.  
He knew he’d pretty much blown it today, and was ashamed of himself.  
“Hey!”  
He turned around to face his friend, who was now making his way off the ice to see if Yuri was okay.  
“Are you alright?” Phichit asked.  
“Yeah. I just have something on my mind.” Yuri shrugged.  
“Oh. If you ever need to talk…”  
“Thanks Phichit.” Yuri smiled weakly, feeling grateful. “I’ll see you later. Maybe out sightseeing this afternoon?”  
“I’ll text you.” Phichit promised, as Victor gently led Yuri out of the skating rink.

 

“So what happened in there?” Victor got straight to the point as they left the rink a few minutes later, back in their outdoor clothes.  
“I’m sorry.” Yuri said again. “I just…I was thinking about something.”  
“You know you can tell me.” Victor said softly, his hand brushing against Yuri’s.  
Their fingers intertwined as they walked along the streets through Barcelona.  
“Actually, that’s what I’m afraid of.” Yuri responded quietly.  
Victor’s heart skipped a beat. “What do you mean?”  
“I…I don’t want to hurt you.” Yuri began, trying to search for the words.  
Now Victor’s heart was hammering as they headed towards the Cathedral.  
“Ah. You don’t want me to be your coach anymore?” He asked in a strained voice, “But you asked me to…”  
“It’s not that.” Yuri sighed. “It’s along those lines though. Kind of.”  
They were now inside the Cathedral, although neither of them felt much like sightseeing right now.  
Victor wasn’t saying anything, and when Yuri glanced at him, he could see a look of pain in his eyes.  
That just about killed him.  
He needed to tell him the truth.  
“Victor…” He inhaled deeply, “The truth is that I’m not sure when I’ll be retiring. To be honest, I thought that this might be my last skating season.”  
The tall Russian swallowed hard, letting his platinum hair fall over one eye.  
“So you do want me to leave?” He croaked.  
“No!” Yuri cried, “No, that’s the point! I never want you to leave.”  
Victor looked at him.  
“I know it’s selfish of me. You’ve announced your retirement, and said that you want to coach me until I retire, but what if that’s after this season? Or next? I’ll lose you for good. But not just that, you’ve stopped your whole skating career for someone who will probably do the same very soon.” Yuri stopped for breath.  
“You’re not just my coach now. You’re…I…I don’t want to lose you as a person.”  
He went pink, and looked down.  
Victor gave a small smile.  
“I’m glad we’re in here.” He said, and Yuri frowned at him, bewildered. “This is exactly where I had planned to tell you this…I love you, Yuri.”  
Yuri looked up at him in surprise.  
“I thought I made it clear, especially when Makkachin and I met you at the airport. It doesn’t matter when you retire, Yuri. I’m in love with you. I’m not going back to Russia. Unless that’s where you’d like to live?” Victor took Yuri’s hand.  
“Live?” Yuri squeaked. “What are you…?”  
“I don’t want to lose you either. I’ve finally found someone I care about more than my career; you bring me more happiness than any medal ever did. At first I wanted to help you win, yes, but now, even if you don’t -even if you lose completely - I won’t stop loving you, and I won’t go anywhere. I want to stay in Japan with you, as your boyfriend. If you’ll have me?”   
Yuri couldn’t get his mouth to work for a moment; Victor was looking at him so intimately, so lovingly.  
His mind went into overdrive;  
Victor Nikiforov, the five-time consecutive Grand Prix winner, world-class figure skater and celebrity, was in love with him – Yuri Katsuki!  
And more importantly, Yuri was in love with him, too.  
“Of course I’ll have you! I love you too, Victor.” He managed to whisper back, and both men grinned ecstatically.  
In an impulsive moment, Yuri leaned up, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck, and kissed him on the lips.  
Victor kissed back, holding Yuri – his boyfriend – tightly, his hands lightly stroking his back.  
They kissed for a while, and when they broke apart, they rubbed noses and grinned.  
“You know, I wouldn’t mind living here.” Yuri joked, looking around the Cathedral properly for the first time since they’d entered it.  
“Wherever you are is home to me.” Victor replied, resting his chin on top of Yuri’s head, and Yuri smiled shyly.  
“The feeling’s mutual.”  
They held hands as they took a proper look around the Cathedral, and then exited, almost getting in the way of Phichit who had mounted his phone onto a selfie stick and was taking a selfie in front of the building.  
“Oh no. Not a selfie stick! Don’t be that guy!” Yuri joked.  
Phichit laughed as he turned around. “Hey! Small world! I was just about to text you. What’re you…” He broke off, seeing Yuri and Victor holding hands, and smiled knowingly at Yuri.  
Yuri smiled back, promising to see Phichit in the rink tomorrow for more practice.  
Right now, he just wanted to be alone with his boyfriend.

 

The next morning, Yuri was practicing his jumps in the rink, with Victor watching him intently from the sidelines.  
Last night, after their confessions of love, things had gotten intimate between them for the first time back in the hotel, and Yuri was clearly still feeling it today.  
Phichit and Celestino turned up, and watched wordlessly for a while.  
“Wow! He looks much better today.” Celestino commented, “He looks incredible. Phichit, you need to up your game!”  
Yuri landed his jump perfectly for the fifth time that day.  
“I think it’s safe to say I’ve got it!” He grinned at Victor.  
Victor raised his eyebrows and winked at him. “I’d agree with that!”  
He wasn’t just talking about the jumps, and Yuri knew it.  
Both of them were still sizzling with desire for one another, which only made Yuri’s performance even better.  
“At least now I know how to get the best Eros performance out of you!” Victor chuckled, his eyes twinkling with mischief.  
Yuri laughed as Phichit and Celestino stared in surprise at the couple, suddenly realizing what Victor really meant.  
He felt so full of love, and so happy that everything was going to fall into place whether he won or not, that Yuri nailed the entire program in practice.  
Once he’d finished up, he skated over to Victor, grabbed him by the scarf and planted a kiss on him without a care in the world.  
“Let’s win this thing.” He said, pulling away.  
Victor laughed lightly, “Oh my Yuri! The way I see it, we’ve already won.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I apologize that my knowledge of skating sucks, but I did warn you lol!
> 
> As for the implied 'intimacy' (smut) that I briefly mentioned towards the end, if anyone wants to know how that went down in my head, just ask in the comments, and I'll gladly write that as a one shot too! ;)
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
